This invention relates generally to a faucet including a hand spray, and more particularly to a bridge faucet including a diverter valve for selectively diverting water between a faucet spout and the hand spray.
Conventional faucet assemblies include a hot-water control valve and a cold-water control valve for regulating water flow into a mixing chamber. From the mixing chamber water flows out of a spout. Many faucet assemblies include a diverter valve for diverting water from the spout to a hand spray. The diverter valve actuates in response to water flow through the hand spray and is typically disposed within the mixing chamber downstream of fluid control valves. The location of the diverter valve within the mixing chamber provides for mixing of water before entering the diverter valve. In many applications a hose in communication with the mixing chamber provides the fluid conduit to the hand spray. In many cases, the hose is in communication through an opening in the mounting surface such that the hand spray may be nested in another opening near the sink.
Disadvantageously, in some faucet configurations it is not practical to install a diverter valve in a mixing chamber. One such example faucet configuration is known in the art as a bridge faucet. A bridge faucet typically includes a hot-water pillar and a cold water pillar that extend upward and above the mounting surface. The hot-water and cold-water pillars include a control valve for controlling fluid flow into a bridge portion. The bridge portion defines a mixing chamber having an outlet to a spout. Water from each of the pillars travels upward and into the bridge portion for mixing. A hand spray is not typically included for a bridge faucet because it is typically not aesthetically desirable to connect a hose to a bridge portion.
One example bridge faucet that addresses this problem includes a diverter valve assembly below the mounting surface. A central block includes a diverter valve and is in fluid communication with the hot and cold-water inlets as well as the hand spray. Incoming water flow is controlled by a control valve disposed below the mounting surface and controlled by handle at the top of the water pillars. Incoming water from each of the hot and cold-water inlets is first flowed to the centrally located diverter valve assembly, and then back to the pillars to flow up to the mixing chamber. Actuation of the hand spray causes the diverter valve to close off flow up the pillars and directs flow out the hand spray. Disadvantageously, the prior art faucet assembly is cumbersome and cannot accommodate installation with a varying distance between hot and cold-water pillars. Further, there are many connections providing additional possibilities for fitting leakage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a bridge faucet assembly that includes a diverter valve and hand spray that reduces the number of water connections and adapts to various hole spacing.